icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrey Mitchell
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | career_start = 2007 | draft = 126th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | image = Torrey Mitchell.jpg | image_size = 180px }} Torrey C. Mitchell (born January 30, 1985) is a Canadian ice hockey centre for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League. He was drafted by the Sharks in the 4th round of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft (#126 overall). Personal Pre-NHL Mitchell graduated from Selwyn House School and The Hotchkiss School before he attended the University of Vermont. During his Junior year at UVM he served as co-captain of the Catamounts. After the Catamounts 2006–2007 season, Mitchell left the school and played in the American Hockey League for the Worcester Sharks. On March 31, 2007 Mitchell scored his first AHL goal against the Houston Aeros, in the second period. The final score was Sharks 7 Aeros 3.3 NHL career In the summer of 2007 Mitchell attended the San Jose Sharks training camp, and on October 4, 2007, he played his first NHL game against the Edmonton Oilers. He scored his first NHL goal on November 9, 2007, against Jean-Sébastien Giguère of the Anaheim Ducks. During that season, Mitchell spent most of his time playing on the third line with Patrick Rissmiller and Mike Grier, becoming a penalty-killing specialist with the Sharks. Mitchell also became a favorite among the fans when he scored a memorable goal in a game against Sharks rival, the Anaheim Ducks. The Sharks were killing a penalty, and Mitchell was able to grab the puck on a breakaway and score on Giguere while Mathieu Schneider was hooking from behind and even forced Mitchell to fall on the ice before Mitchell got up and scored the goal, then Chris Pronger tried taking him down also with a hook also but to no success. That goal was arguably the goal of the season for the Sharks. Mitchell scored his first career NHL playoff goal on April 10, 2008, during the second game of the first round series that Sharks played against Calgary Flames, assisted by Ryane Clowe and Craig Rivet. After a 2009 season that was marred by injury, Mitchell became a restricted free agent in the offseason. He ended up signing a contract worth 4.1 million over 3 years with the San Jose Sharks. Incidents In March 2008, Torrey Mitchell had a run in incident on the ice with Kurtis Foster of the Minnesota Wild. Foster was racing for the puck alongside Mitchell to touch up for an icing call when both men lost their edges, Mitchell behind Foster. Foster slammed into the bottom of the boards which resulted in a broken femur. Mitchell received a 2 minute tripping call, which many Wild fans disagreed with. The NHL made no move towards suspending Mitchell due to the accidental nature of the incident. According to San Jose head coach Ron Wilson, Mitchell was "extremely shaken up" over the incident, and called Foster while he was in the hospital to apologize. On September 21, 2008, during an open team practice, Mitchell was pushed by Brett Westgarth while skating full speed towards the net. He slammed into the right goal post and suffered a complete non-displaced Tibia/Fibula fracture, commonly known as a Boot Top fracture. The original estimate for his return to the ice was a minimum of two months after the incident. He resumed skating with the Sharks in practice in January 2009. He resumed play with a planned three-game conditioning assignment to the American Hockey League Worcester Sharks on January 16, 2009, but he suffered another injury to the same leg during play on January 18. He missed the remainder of the regular season, later making his season debut in the Sharks third playoff game. Career statistics References External links *Profile on NHL.com Official Website *Goal Videos on NHL.com Official Website * *Vermont Catamounts profile Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Vermont Catamounts players Category:Worcester Sharks players